Milagros de Ocasión
by Anima E. Guerra
Summary: (Distopic AU) ¿Cómo terminamos así? En un mundo en donde parece que todo lo bueno se encierra en una jaula hasta volverlo polvo y la inmundicia se deleita con ello. Ellos eran diferentes, todos los que estaban encerrados en ese sitio lo eran… ese era su crimen y lo estaban pagando caro, pero aún en medio del oscuro paraje Miguel Rivera y Hiro Hamada luchan por encontrar color.
1. El tren solo de ida

Y entonces se despertó, tenía la boca seca y las tripas le chillaban de hambre. El cuello le dolía y la cabeza le pesaba de tanto estar acostado en el suelo frío y duro…¿Cuántas noches había pasado así?, ¿una…dos, diez?, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, le gustaría decir que había perdido la cuenta pero ciertamente ni siquiera la había llevado.

 _"Mi nombre es Miguel Rivera"_

Encerrado en esa pocilga oscura y maloliente poco a poco había perdido la noción del tiempo, del mundo y, si no tenía cuidado, hasta de sí mismo, por eso había empezado a hacer una lista de cosas para recordar y la recitaba religiosamente cada vez que se despertaba, como si estuviera haciendo un recuento para asegurarse de que todos sus recuerdo estaban ahí todavía.

 _"Tengo 14 años"_

O al menos los tenía la última vez que revisó, lo recordaba perfectamente porque lo metieron ahí el mismísimo día de su cumpleaños.

" _Vivo en Santa Cecilia con mi mamá, mi papá, mi hermanita Coco y mamá Elenita"_

Esta era la peor parte de la lista, se le encogía el corazón al pensar en su familia esperándolo y en su pueblito adorado. Se preguntaba cuándo podría volver y se imaginó sus calles coloridas, el sol bañándole la cara, eso le hizo sonreír, desde que estaba ahí dentro su único contacto con el exterior era a través de cuatro huequitos que había en el suelo, uno en cada esquina y por ahí solo podía ver la vías polvorientas, gracias a eso sabía que estaba en un tren, bueno, a eso y al incesante ruido que hacían las ruedas del vagón mientras se desplazaban. Si no tuviera tanta hambre ya lo habría convertido en música, bueno a lo mejor entre eso y los quejidos de su barriga podrían armar una buena melodía.

Suspiró, lo que daría en esos momentos por un solo bocado de un tamal de su mamá Elena, tenía tanta hambre que se comería hasta uno de esos de elote a los que les hacía tantos remilgos. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó la cocina de su casa, visualizó Elenita sacudiendo frenéticamente un cartón para avivar el fuego de olla tamalera, incluso habría podido jurar que podía percibir su aroma y era dulce, muy dulce. Abrió la boca e imaginó que comía uno, lo devoró en dos bocado en su mente, entonces tomó otro y luego otro más, también pudo escuchar a Elenita regañándolo por comerlos tan calientes y advirtiéndole que _se empacharía_. Eso le hizo reír, mejoró su humor y hasta se sentía un poquito más lleno como si en verdad hubiera comido.

Se volvió a recostar en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y no tardó en volver a bostezar, no es que fuera perezosos, pero es que ahí dentro no había otra cosa más que dormir y esperar, pero… ¿Esperar qué?, quien sabe, tal vez pronto lo averiguaría.

Un chirrido estridente se escuchó afuera y una brusca sacudida anunció que acaban de detenerse, Miguel se puso alerta, no se habían detenido ni una sola vez en todo el camino, así que eso indicaba solo una cosa: Acaban de llegar a donde sea que lo habían llevado.

Miles de historias se contaban en Santa Cecilia sobre el tren que ocasionalmente cruzaba por las vías que había a un costado del pueblo, que si era un tren fantasma, que si estaba hechizado, que si era conducido por el mismísimo diablo, al final, lo único que Miguel sabía a ciencia cierta era que cuando llegaba, era para llevarse a alguien del pueblo y jamás lo volvían a ver…

Su corazón se aceleró, mucho se especulaba sobre el destino de sus pasajeros, nadie sabía si era bueno o malo y él estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Escuchó algunas voces fuera, aunque no alcanzó a distinguir lo que decían, tragó saliva con fuerza. A su mente vinieron de golpe todos los recuerdos de su ultimo día en Santa Cecilia: El sonido del silbato del tren, anunciando su llegada; unos hombres raros tocando a su puerta; su mamá llorando y Elenita queriendo aporrear a todos con su chancla; un tipo alto hablando con ellos; su papá tranquilizando a todos y luego él mismo, subiendo al tren. No había querido pensar en todo eso antes tal vez por miedo, tal vez por melancolía, pero ahora cada recuerdo se incrustaba en su mente y era tan vívido que sentía como si alguien hubiera regresado el tiempo.

Hubo un fuerte sonido metálico, así Miguel supo en donde estaba la puerta, se abrió y entonces el sol entró y se le clavó en los ojos con el mismo dolor que hubieran causado mil agujas…

—Fin del viaje, chico…. —Anunció una voz que no pudo reconocer.


	2. La Crisis de a pasión y la felicidad

Alguna vez una persona sabia dijo "Cuando el ser humano haya perdido la capacidad para sorprenderse, habrá perdido la capacidad de vivir" y justo en estos momentos la humanidad entera estaba experimentando el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

Cuando la era de la modernidad alcanzó su mayor esplendor el mundo enloqueció, por doquier se anunciaba el nacimiento de una nueva generación con ideas revolucionarias sobre lo bueno y lo malo que, a final de cuentas, se resumía en la supremacía del placer. Con todo esto llegó un nuevo estilo de vida, una especie de neo hedonismo acelerado, así es, la tecnología que daba acceso a todo y al instante convirtió esa hambre de placer en gula.

Y la gente se convirtió en la generación del _todo ya y más,_ cuando descubrieron la infinidad de opciones existentes lo desearon todo de forma tan desgarradora que la desesperación por saciarse los embargó y no descansaron hasta obtenerlo… ese fue el inicio del fin.

La humanidad que avanzaba ansiosa a pasos agigantados, de pronto se encontró navegando a la deriva. Los estímulos se volvieron inversamente proporcionales a la satisfacción obtenida hasta que irremediablemente llegaron a un punto cero. Ya nada era lo suficientemente bello, conmovedor ni tierno, ya nada era sorprendente mi impresionante… nada. Y cuando parecía que todo había sido vivido, solo quedaba sentarse a esperar la muerte: La apasionada llama que encendía el motor de la humanidad se extinguía.

Años oscuros sucedieron a la aclamada época dorada de la modernidad y entre más avanzaba e tiempo los hombres y mujeres más se alejaban de su humanidad y se asemejaban a las bestias. Nadie habría imaginado que no sería un meteorito, ni un virus quienes pusieran fin a la existencia del humano, sino la _Nada, el vacío_ infinito que se extendía en su interior.

Aconteció entonces lo que más tarde los historiadores llamarían "La Generación perdida", un evento del que ahora todos quisieran olvidarse pero que es preciso rememorar para entender cómo es que llegamos hasta esta deplorable actualidad. Los Perdidos o La Generación perdida fueron los paganos de todos esos excesos, seres grises que no respondían a estimulo alguno, seres que sin ser capaces de sentir algo no eran más que muertos vivientes, errantes del mundo. Esto disparó las alarmas en sus antecesores que aun guardaban los lánguidos restos de su flama, el dilema ahora era ¿Qué sería del futuro si sus herederos apenas y se interesaban en continuar respirando?.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y fue tan desalentadora como se imaginaron: el primer indicador fue un abrupta caída en la tasa de natalidad a nivel mundial y el segundo, un horrible incremento en la tasa de suicidios en los jóvenes. Tenían que encontrar una solución muy pronto o no quedaría futuro que salvar.

Todos los recursos y energías disponibles se canalizaron entonces en la búsqueda de pasión perdida ¿Qué era aquello que se tenía antes y que ahora faltaba?, se perdieron muchas vidas antes de que pudieran descubrirlo. Justo ahora podríamos enredarles con pomposas explicaciones llenas de un lenguaje apenas entendible por los expertos del tema, pero podemos resumirlo en que el paradigma de la supremacía del placer se encontraba en crisis: Los humanos habían desarrollado una resistencia biológica al placer y por ende, a la felicidad…

(Notas de Autor: ¡Hola!, primero que todo quisiera agradecer todo el apoyo mostrado a este pequeño proyecto. Les cuento que la idea de escribir tanto una Distopía como sobre el Higuel me ha estado rondando la cabeza por mucho tiempo pero no me había atrevido a hacerlo porque está completamente fuera de mi zona de confort, incluso me había planteado olvidarme de ello pero al final me atreví y comencé con este pequeño experimento. Creo que se nota lo torpe que es aún mi escritura, por eso agradeceré infinitamente todo tipo de crítica constructiva, consejos y comentarios.

Respecto al capítulo, sentí que debía dar un poco de contexto antes de continuar con la historia, pero no se preocupen que pronto volveremos con Miguelito.

Me esforzaré al máximo para continuar y mejorar, os quiero.


	3. El Mundo Real

_"Miles de vidas se perdieron antes de encontrar una respuesta"_

—Fin del viaje, chico...

Anunció una voz que no pudo reconocer, parecía ser de un hombre mayor. Su vista aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la luz cuando sintió un par de manos aferrando sus brazos para sacarlo del vagón. Su cuerpo aún estaba entumido por la falta de movimiento por lo que perdió el equilibrio cuando fue puesto en el suelo con brusquedad.

― Levántate…

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre alto, todo vestido de blanco, con una bata como la que solían usar los médicos, sonreía ampliamente, pero su gesto no transmitía amabilidad en lo absoluto, más bien emanaba un aura de soberbia que le producía una tremenda desconfianza a Miguel. A su lado había tres hombres corpulentos, con temple de soldados y vestidos con un feo uniforme gris, los mismos que lo habían sacado de su casa en Santa Cecilia y seguramente los mismos que acababan de sacarlo del tren. Aún desconfiado, se levantó lentamente y sacudió el polvo de su ropa. Ahora que miraba, se encontraban en una especie de llanura en medio de la nada, cerca no había más que unos cuantos arbustos secos y pasto amarillento, el suelo no era arenoso, pero la tierra estaba tan seca que se requebraba produciendo un polvo fino. A los alrededores no había rastro alguno de civilización y eso alarmó al chiquillo. Incluso las vías del tren terminaban abruptamente, como si de repente hubiesen decidido dejar de construirlas y las hubieran abandonado.

Los hombres intercambiaron un par de diálogos en un idioma que Miguel no pudo entender ni identificar, pero supo que estaban hablando sobre él puesto que no dejaron de mirarle ni un momento. Finalmente, el hombre de blanco se inclinó a su altura para poder hablarle.

―¿Tu sabes por qué… estabas aquí?

Miguel lo miró sin responder, no porque no entendiera, sino porque le intimidaba tenerlo tan cerca. Al ver que no hablaba el hombre de blanco volvió a preguntar algo en aquel idioma raro y entonces uno de los soldados negó con la cabeza y le dio un golpecito en el hombro con la culata de su arma.

―Yo… estos señores dicen que hay algo malo conmigo

En realidad no estaba muy enterado del asunto

Mantenía la mirada baja mientras se sobaba el hombro, tal vez no fue fuerte pero su cuerpo estaba sensible. El médico soltó una sonora carcajada y se acercó a examinarlo más de cerca, usaba unos extraños anteojos oscuros que no le permitían a Miguel ver sus ojos, pero estaba seguro de que le miraba atentamente, incluso habría jurado que un leve brillo verde emanaba de sus gafas.

―Malo no, bueno… Nosotros ayudaremos tu

Miguel no caía ante su fingida amabilidad y se le notaba bastante incomodo, el supuesto médico trató de animarlo y le revolvió el cabello, aunque inmediatamente hizo un gesto de disgusto, Miguel no se había aseado desde que se había montado en el tren y su cabello tenía un tacto grasoso. Nuevamente dio instrucciones a los soldados en su idioma y éstos lo sujetaron de ambos brazos, casi levantándolo en el aire, habría opuesto resistencia pero no tenía fuerzas, ahora su cuerpo reclamaba alimento por medio de un dolor agudo en la cabeza.

El hombre de blanco se giró y elevó una palma hacia la nada, en realidad parecía un loco que trataba de abrir una puerta imaginaria, pero de pronto un pequeño rayo verde brotó de alguna parte y le recorrió el cuerpo entero, como si acabara de escanearlo, hubo un pequeño beep-beep y seguidamente algo brilló en el aire.

Los ojos de Miguel se abrieron con sorpresa y su respiración se detuvo. La imagen del paisaje que tenían en frente se estaba desmoronando como si estuviera construida por cientos de recuadros que ahora se desvanecían para dar paso a una enorme puerta de acero que se abrió de par en par para recibirlos.

Miguel deseó poder salir corriendo en ese instante, tenía la misma sensación que tiene uno cuando entra en un consultorio medico, un miedo anticipado que se multiplicó por cien cuando aquellas puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos con un estruendo aplastante.

Miguel se sintió como si de pronto lo hubieran transportado a una dimensión completamente diferente, de hecho, de no ser por el dolor en su cabeza y hombro, habría jurado que estaba soñando, aquellas puertas daban hacia un largo pasillo iluminado por luces de miles de colores, el pasillo entero era como mirar a la pantalla de una computadora, con cientos de numeritos, letras y símbolos flotando por todas partes, el suelo en realidad era una gran banda móvil que los hacía avanzar sin tener que usar las piernas ¿Estaba en alguna clase de nave alienígena?. Estaba tan distraído e impresionado por todo que ni siquiera notó cuando lo recorrieron todo; al final había una puerta más, pero esta era de cristal , casi invisible y daba a una habitación muy pequeña. El médico entró primero y los soldados empujaron dentro a Miguel, quien ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar pues aquella "habitación" comenzó a elevarse hasta llegar a un nuevo sitio.

Esta nueva planta era completamente blanca y o tenía muebles, solo habían dos personas al centro. Una mujer alta, delgada rubia y un chico, más joven, de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos rasgados. Sus expresiones eran extremadamente serias, tanto que inquietaban, como si estuvieran aburridos de la vida o algo, ambos lucían batas blancas, quizás también eran médicos. En cuanto Miguel y el médico entraron se acercaron a recibirlos y comenzaron a hablar en aquel idioma extraño, finalmente el hombre mayor y la mujer le dieron instrucciones al chico de ojos rasgados y salieron del cuarto. Solo cuando estuvieron a solas, Miguel se atrevió a hablar.

―Hola… ― El pequeño puso su sonrisa más amigable solo para que aquel chico pasara completamente de él, como si no le hubiera hablado, hizo un pequeño puchero pero no se rindió ―Me llamo Miguel, ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

La única respuesta que recibió fue una mirada de desdén por parte del chico quien hizo aparecer con sus dedos nuevas letras y números flotantes, Miguel trató de tocarlos y se dio cuenta de que no eran sólidos, más bien parecían estar hechos de luz. El chico de la bata blanca le dio un ligero golpecito en la mano para que dejara de toquetearlos; le hizo pararse recto y que extendiera los brazos, como si le estuviera tomando medidas y haciendo anotaciones.

―Amm..¿Tu…me…entiendes? ― Miguel alargó las palabras, como si hablar más lento fuera la solución ―¿En…donde…estamos? ― Al no recibir nuevamente respuesta decidió callarse, se dejó mover sin repelar, como si fuera un muñequito de trapo. Sintió entonces que comenzaba a tirar de su ropa para quitársela.

―¡¿QUÉ?!, NO ESPERA, ¡QUÉ HACES?!

Empujó al "medico mano larga" y retrocedió rápidamente, aunque la cara de éste continuaba sin cambiar de expresión, como si estuviera haciendo la cosa más normal del mundo. Hizo ademán de acercarse nuevamente con las mismas intenciones y Miguel corrió, pero solo pudo atrincherarse en una esquina.

―Entonces hazlo tú mismo ― Finalmente habló, el tipo hablaba español, aunque tenía un acento extraño.

―¡Ajá!...entonces si me entiendes ― Miguel le apuntó con el dedo y el chico solo rodó los ojos, como si estuviera fastidiado. ― Entonces respóndeme ¿Quién eres?, ¿En dónde estamos y por qué diablos quieres verme desnudo?

El chico moreno estaba exaltado y se notaba porque con cada palabra elevaba el tono de su voz más y más. Hastiado, el tipo de blanco se decidió a hablar.

― Primero: Soy Hiro… ― Se acercó a Miguel y lo tiró del brazo hasta acomodarlo en el centro de la habitación ― Segundo: No estoy interesado en verte desnudo, simplemente creí que lo preferirías

Miguel lo miró con desconfianza, cubriéndose a sí mismo con los brazos , aunque aún tuviera ropa. Hiro no le tomó importancia y simplemente comenzó a teclear algo en el aire, de pronto una especie de regadera surgió del techo y echó agua fría sobre Miguel, el pequeño soltó un gritito y trató de moverse para evitarlo pero se dio cuenta de que aquella regadera "alienígena" lo seguía a donde iba.

―Y tercero: acabas de llegar al mundo real.

Las respuestas de Hiro solo le generaron más confusión… no entendía un carajo.


	4. El Proyecto Huxley

"Y tercero: acabas de llegar al mundo real"

―¿Mundo real?... ¿Cómo que el mundo real, pos qué Santa Cecilia era de mentiras o qué?

Con la confusión incluso el agua fría dejó de molestarle, en cambio Hiro había regresado al silencio.

―Contéstame por favor

Miguel se veía cada vez más asustado y confundido pero Hiro permanecía indolente ante su expresión, lo observó en silencio unos minutos hasta que un ligero murmullo le hizo cambiar de opinión, provenía de un pequeño aparatito que Hiro llevaba en la oreja izquierda, algo le estaban diciendo en ese idioma extraño y debió de ser importante porque al instante cambió su actitud, comenzó a sonreír y hablarle en un tono dulzón, aunque de cierta manera no sonaba sincero, más bien era como si solo estuviera repitiendo una rutina ensayada.

―Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien ― Le palmeó la cabecita un par de veces de forma mecánica ― Vamos a limpiarte.

Hiro volvió a teclear en el aire y la regadera se accionó de nuevo, esta vez con agua tibia y un flujo más agradable.

―También tu ropa ― Tecleó un par de veces más y del suelo surgió una plataforma redonda con una muda de ropa para él. ― Si quieres puedo dejarte a solas para que lo hagas, te estaré esperando afuera.

Sin mayores explicaciones, Hiro salió por una puerta que se abrió de repente en un costado de la habitación. Miguel esperó unos segundos luego de que se fuera y se acercó para mirar más de cerca, la pared estaba completamente lisa y sin rastro alguno de la puerta. Parecía que en aquel lugar todo se generaba de la nada y se esfumaba con la misma facilidad con la que llegaba. No parecía haber alguna forma de salir de ese lugar así que decidió que lo mejor sería obedecer.

Se quitó la ropa y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo, el tacto del agua era agradable después de todo el ajetreo del viaje, aunque no podía evitar temer que alguien le estuviera observando en secreto por lo que procuraba siempre cubrirse con las manos. Cuando al fin se sintió limpio pensó en apagar aquel aparatejo pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, aunque para alivio suyo el agua se detuvo por sí sola , siendo sustituida por una ráfaga de viento que le sirvió como secador.

Se vistió con la ropa que le habían dejado, era blanca y de una tela suave, como una sábana, dejó su ropa sucia sobre la misma plataforma y está fue engullida por el suelo. Trató de recuperarla pero nuevamente la superficie era tan lisa como si la plataforma nunca hubiera existido.

Una vez listo comenzó a preguntarse cómo iba a salir de ahí o siquiera avisarle a alguien para que lo sacara.

—¿Hola?

Aguzó el oído por si alguien le respondía, pero nada. Aún con un poco de recelo se acercó a la pared por dónde Hiro había salido y pensó en golpearla como si fuera una puerta, aunque no tuvo que hacerlo pues apenas acercó su puño una nueva puerta se abrió para él, jamás iba a entender cómo funcionaban esas cosas, casi parecía que tenían vida y conciencia propia.

Afuera las cosas no eran muy diferentes a aquella habitación, todo lo que podía ver era un largo pasillo que se extendía hasta donde su vista no alcanzaba, todo era de ese color blanco inquietante que le daba un aire triste e impersonal a las cosas, era un espacio cerrado pero estaba bien iluminado, Miguel no consiguió identificar de donde provenía, quizás todo brillaba, quizás nada lo hacía. Su cabeza estaba tan revuelta que por ahora no era capaz de procesar nada con claridad.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Luego de caminar en silencio por largos minutos se animó a hablar de nuevo, pero Hiro seguía sin responder, solo estaba ahí con esa tétrica sonrisa falsa. Miguel hizo una mueca ya se estaba cansando de no entender nada.

—Sé que puedes entenderme…

Nada.

—¿No vas a hablarme?

Las paredes parecían mucho más expresivas que aquel chico en ese momento, al menos ellas hacían ruiditos y sacaban cosas extrañas de vez en cuando. Miguel se detuvo en seco, ya estaba comenzando a enojarse, si nadie ahí le explicaba nada ¿Por qué tenía que dejar que lo trajeran allá para acá como un monigote?. Se sentó en el suelo, justo en medio del pasillo, dispuesto a quedarse ahí hasta recibir una respuesta. Hiro también se detuvo pero ni siquiera lo volteó a mirar.

—De aquí no me mueven hasta que alguien me dé una explicación

El otro ni siquiera se molestó en discutir, llamó alguien a través del aparatejo de su oreja y en un segundo la pared al costado de Miguel comenzó a inflarse para dar vida a una especie de hombre-malvavisco.

—Hola, mi nombre es BYMX-006 y estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Sonó una voz robótica, aunque el hombre malvavisco no parecía tener boca, solo un par de ojos negros que le miraban con insistencia. Antes de que Miguel pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa BYMX-006 lo levantó en brazos sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera, bájame!

Tratar de patalear era inútil, el material de BYMX-006 era tan suave que terminaba por absorber todos sus golpes, finalmente, agotado, se rindió y dejó que el malvavisco lo cargara. Hiro miraba la escena con una sonrisa triunfal, la primera que parecía autentica desde que Miguel le había visto.

—Baymax, hay que llevar a nuestro amigo a inducción, luego una habitación que tenga cupo.

Continuaron su camino mientras BYMX-006 decía varias frases que parecían pregrabadas. Repitiéndolas una y otra vez como un disco rayado.

"La felicidad universal mantiene en marcha constante los engranajes de la sociedad"

"La estabilidad y el progreso se fundamentan en la búsqueda del bienestar colectivo"

"La felicidad es patrimonio de todos"

La voz lenta y monótona solo hacían que aquello sonara más extraño, a Miguel le daba grima. Finalmente llegaron hasta la pared que marcaba el final el pasillo, Miguel apenas podía creer que lo habían recorrido por completo, bueno, sin relojes ni la luz del sol para guiarse, era sencillo perderla noción del tiempo, finalmente BYMX-006 dijo algo distinto.

"El Proyecto Huxley está diseñado para contribuir a un objetivo mutuamente provechoso"

De nuevo surgió una puerta de la nada, la habitación era esférica por dentro, estaba oscura, apenas entraba un poco luz del pasillo, y solo tenía una silla al centro en la que Miguel fue puesto con delicadeza por BYMX-006.

"El Proyecto Huxley es la salvación"

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir y dejarlo de nuevo en la penumbra.


	5. Milagros de Ocasión

"El Proyecto Huxley es la salvación"…

Estar de nuevo en la oscuridad hizo que se pusiera completamente alerta, aunque trataba de distinguir algo, era imposible ver siquiera su propia nariz. Hubo un ruido en el fondo, una especie de zumbido, como si una máquina hubiese comenzado a trabajar y de pronto la habitación entera se encendió.

Miguel cerró los ojos al instante, se sintió como sus pupilas hubiesen sido acuchilladas luego de haberse acostumbrado a la penumbra. La voz de una mujer se hizo escuchar, aunque no parecía que estuviera dentro de la habitación.

— Hace miles de millones de años…

Finalmente Miguel se atrevió a abrir los ojos, despacito, dejando que se acostumbraran, aunque pegó un salto al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en la esfera… sino en medio del ¿espacio?...¡¿Cómo era posible?!, ¡¿En qué momento?!

Se aferró al asiento a veinte uñas, completamente confundido. En el fondo se seguía escuchando la voz de la mujer que explicaba alguna cosa, aunque Miguel no le prestaba atención en lo absoluto, estaba más concentrado en no caer al vacío azul que estaba a sus pies.

—¿Hola? — La voz le temblaba un poco — ¿Alguien podría ayudarme?

Como siempre, nadie respondía. Repentinamente todo a su alrededor se volvió una mancha borrosa y Miguel se preguntó si es que estaba cayendo o solo era producto del vértigo, de cualquier manera cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preparó para el impacto…pero nunca llegó. Pasó un largo rato antes de que se atreviera a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Ahora estaba en medio de una inmensa ciudad, con edificios tan altos que bien podrían estar tocando el cielo, luces por todas partes…¡autos flotantes!, pero sobre todo un inmenso mar de gente que parecía no notar a Miguel a pesar de que se encontraba justo en medio de la avenida. Todos llevaban ropas extravagantes y coloridas, como si estuvieran en una especie de carnaval, sin embargo sus expresiones eran tan serias y frías que helaban la sangre.

— Disculpe… — Miguel se acercó a una chica rubia que caminaba directamente hacia él — ¿Podrí….aaah?!

Para su sorpresa no solo caminó hacia él, lo atravesó y siguió de largo como si no existiera, se asustó tanto que tuvo que palparse el cuerpo para asegurarse de que seguía siendo tangible: Sólido. Continuaba siendo sólido, entonces se acercó a otra persona y trató de tocarla pero su mano atravesó por completo, como si tratara de tocar la bruma. Asustado salió corriendo sin estar muy seguro de hacia dónde ir. Corrió y corrió, mirando de vez en cuando atrás. Hasta que chocó de lleno con algo tangible ¡Al fin!

De nuevo el hombre malvavisco estaba frente a él, aunque lucía algo diferente.

―¿Bymax?... ―Al no poder recordar el largo código con el que se había identificado terminó llamándolo de la misma forma que había oído a Hiro hacerlo.

―Bymax… comando de voz no reconocido, por favor intente de nuevo.

Esa era la voz femenina y mecánica que se escuchaba de fondo antes, no era Bymax.

―¿Comando de voz? ― se quedó pensando un momento ― Salir …quiero salir de aquí por favor.

La robot hizo una pausa, señal de que trataba de procesar la indicación.

―Salir… ¿Desea cerrar el proceso "inducción "?

―¡Si!

―Cerrando… ― Las luces se apagaron, el cuarto quedó a oscuras y solo podían verse los ojos de la robot brillando con una tenue luz azul ―Error… sujeto no autorizado para concluir proceso "inducción "… reiniciando.

Las luces se apagaron y al encenderse de nuevo revelaron el vació del espacio exterior de nuevo, fue entonces cuando Miguel comprendió que aquello no se trataba más que de una especie de proyección. La voz de la chica Bymax lo acompañaba con explicaciones, como la guía de un museo. Primero hizo un pequeño recuento de la historia de la humanidad y todo parecía bastante normal y hasta aburrido, hasta que llegó a un punto que no pudo reconocer.

"La humanidad que avanzaba ansiosa a pasos agigantados, de pronto se encontró navegando a la deriva…"

Aquello fue dicho de una forma que le hizo estremecer, a pesar de que la voz robótica que narraba todo carecía de expresión alguna, algo lo hizo encogerse en su asiento.

"La llamada Generación perdida fue pagana de todos esos excesos, seres grises que no respondían a estimulo alguno, seres que sin ser capaces de sentir algo no eran más que muertos vivientes…"

El panorama que se le mostró a Miguel fue desolador, tragó en seco sintiéndose tremendamente incomodo, no había sangre, tripas o algo inapropiado en las imágenes, solo un montón de gente que parecía sin ganas de vivir, gris y deprimente. No se parecía en nada a su Santa Cecilia…

―Esto…esto no es verdad ¿cierto?

De alguna forma comenzó a contagiarse con el tono melancólico y triste de la cinta que se le mostraba.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la sala, Hiro miraba un conjunto de datos que se mostraban velozmente, flotando a su alrededor. Sus ojos, entrenados para ello, no tenían problema en leerlos y analizarlos conforme se iban produciendo. Hizo aparecer un panel a su costado y tecleó un par de instrucciones.

―Prueba de inducción 1: Positivo... Iniciando Prueba 2 …

Rezó la voz de BYMX-006 a un costado, pero Hiro no parecía convencido.

― Los resultados no son lo suficientemente concretos, incrementa el factor melancolía …

Dentro de la sala, parecía que nada había cambiado, pero Miguel se sentía cada vez más incómodo, sintió unas repentinas ganas de abrazar a alguien…

Los números y letras que giraban en torno a Hiro aumentaron la velocidad y la cantidad.

―Sigue aumentando…

Algo andaba mal… muy mal, Miguel sintió ganas de llorar de repente, sin razón aparente, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su boca se secó dejándole un sabor amargo ¿Qué sucedía?, ya ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la explicación.

El remolino de letras y números que rodeaba a Hiro dobló su tamaño, su expresión no cambió pero su pulso se elevó un poco.

―Sigue aumentando…

Esta vez susurró, o mejor dicho, ronroneó la palabra, algo lo tenía ¿fascinado?, era difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta. Dentro Miguel trataba de aguantar estoicamente, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar…

―Aún más…

El llanto de Miguel se volvió desesperado, instintivamente se cubrió las orejas, aunque en realidad dentro ya no había ningún sonido, o eso parecía ¿Qué lo estaba enloqueciendo?

―Mas…

Desesperado, Miguel corrió hacia las paredes y comenzó a golpearlas clamando por ayuda. Hiro podía escucharlo perfectamente, pero lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente, parecía hipnotizado por lo que miraba en la pantalla.

―M…

―¡Hiro!

La voz del científico anciano lo sacó del trance a través de su auricular, un gran apagón lo paró todo. El anciano continuó halando en un tono fuerte, posiblemente reprendiendo a Hiro, pero este pasó de él y terminó apagando el comunicador. Se tomó un momento para recomponerse, su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada y tenía las mejillas de un tono rosado.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hiro estaba experimentando la vergüenza. Se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla mientras encendía de nuevo a BYMX-006 manualmente, presionando un núcleo en su pecho.

―Milagro confirmado

Fue lo primero que dijo el robot.

―Si, si…

Respondió Hiro sin darle demasiada importancia "Milagro", esa palabra siempre le pareció ridícula, aunque ahora entendía perfectamente por qué la habían elegido. Chicos como Miguel aparecían muy de vez en cuando en las "Reservas", esta era la primera vez que él se encargaba personalmente de uno y …había sido un verdadero milagro. Se abrazó a sí mismo, sentía la piel rara. Se levantó la manga de la bata y verificó con cierto desagrado que sus vellos estaban erizados… No podía dejar que alguien lo viera así.

―Bymax… Abre la puerta de la sala sin reiniciar el sistema, luego llévalo a su habitación.

El robot obedeció y abrió un hueco en la pared mientras todo seguía apagado. Miguel estaba dentro, echo un ovillo y en un mar de lágrimas, tan descompuesto que ni puso resistencia cuando BYMX-006 lo alzó en brazos, solo entonces miró a los lados buscando a Hiro, pero ya no estaba por ningún lado.

"Milagro confirmado"

Se repitió mentalmente Hiro mientras avanzaba por un pasillo alterno.

N/A: Hola de nuevo!, ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero al fin les traigo dos capítulos nuevos (En realidad uno nuevo y uno atrasado que pensé que ya había subido y me acabo de dar cuenta que no)

Por si tienen la duda, Sí, Miguel estaba viendo una especie de video con la narración de lo que escribí en el capítulo 2 "La Crisis de la pasión y la felicidad".

¿Qué les va pareciendo la cosa?, en este cap Hiro mostró un poco más de emociones, y fue un alivio para mí porque tratar de llevarlo inexpresivo se me hizo bastante complicado.

Bueno, me ausenté un buen tiempo, no porque estuviera demasiado ocupada (seré sincera :P) sino porque no me sentía con ánimos suficientes para escribir y no quería mostrar algo mediocre y escrito a la deriva. En fin, estoy de vuelta y eso es lo que importa. Agradezco mucho que se pasen a leer esta historia y más aún si me dejan comentarios.

Besos.


End file.
